


Red For You

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Chubstuck, M/M, fantasystuck, nagastuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagastuck stuff idfk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red For You

Cronus watched Kankri slither along on his dark grey tail, his scales glistening in the twilight. Cronus knew it was creepy, and somewhat odd considering their differences in caste, but he just couldn't help staring at Kankri anytime he slithered past. Kankri was different from the other naga, and while most of the other found that odd, Cronus found it endearing. For example, most naga didn't wear shirts, just vests and such sometimes and for highbloods such as Cronus, jewelry. Kankri always wore a shirt, a bright red sweater flashing his mutant blood color. It seemed pretty obvious as to why, as Kankri was chubbier than most naga. His belly hung over the beginning of his tail, and he constantly had to pull his sweater down to cover it. Although he was a mutantblood and therefore scum according to the hemospectrum, Kankri carried himself with an air of confidence Cronus had never seen on a lowblood before. He even wore little gold hoop earrings, and a single gold ring. Most of the other highbloods thought he was a disgrace, and often gossiped about him behind his back, calling him "an arrogant fat-tail,". Meenah even said it to his face numerous times, and Kankri always responded calmly, although he was obviously offended.  
"Cr9nus?" A somewhat familiar voice snaps the violetblood out of his train of thought, and he looks up at the speaker.   
"Are y9u 9kay?" Kankri asks, shifting and sitting back onto his own tail.   
"y-yeah, sorry. vwas thinkin' about something." Cronus nods, trying to ignore how the bottom of the lowblood's belly peeks out of his sweater.   
"W9uld y9u like t9 talk a69ut it?" Kankri notices him glancing down and pushes his sweater down, stretching it back over his soft tummy.   
"no, no it's not important. don't vworry about it, or me, kan."   
Cronus shifts, feeling his bulge throb inside of him. Kankri ignores the nickname for once, sending something amiss with his peer's exterior.   
"Are y9u sure? I d9n't mean t9 intrude, but y9u d9n't seem like y9urself." He locks eyes with Cronus, pupils widening slightly.   
"i'm- i'm just-" The seadweller sighs, not knowing how to explain his flush crush on Kankri to him. "i hawve feelings for somebody and i knovw they don't like me red."   
Kankri bites his lip, looking... a bit sorrowful? That wasn't the reaction Cronus was expecting.   
"I-I d9n't kn9w what t9 say, as I haven't 6een in a situati9n like that, but..." Kankri blushes a bit, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.  
"are.. are you okay?" Cronus asks, genuinely concerned about the pudgy lowblood across from him. Kankri looks up at him.. with tears in his eyes?   
"Cr9nus, I ap9l9gize f9r my 6luntness, 6ut I have had s9me, er, redr9m feelings f9r y9u f9r quite s9me time, and hearing that y9u have feelings f9r s9me9ne else is, if f99lishly, disapp9inting." He wipes at his cheeks, looking at the ground. Cronus is shocked. Kankri is red for him? He never would have expected that.  
"k-kankri, the troll i'm red for is you." He says quietly, putting his hand on Kankri's red-clad shoulder. Kankri looks up at him, white eyes now a bit bloodshot.   
"...Y9u're lying, t9 make fun 9f me, aren't y9u?" He asks, lip trembling. "That's a l9w fucking bl9w, Cr9nus."  
"no, no i svwear im not i really am red for you-- i hawve been for avwhile." Cronus protests, grabbing Kankri's warm hands and holding them.   
"R-really?" Kankri asks, looking down at their hands then back up at Cronus. "c-can i kiss you to prowve it?"   
The seadweller asks, not wanting to overstep his bounds.   
"I-I supp9se, thank y9u f9r asking." Kankri stutters, and Cronus leans in, pressing their lips together. Kankri's are warm, and as soft as Cronus imagined. He tastes like strawberries, and sugar.   
Cronus gently pulls away, opening his eyes to look at the lowblood.   
"do you beliewve me novw?" He asks, tilting his head, and Kankri nods.   
"D9es this mean we're... matesprits n9w?"   
"yeah, yeah, if you vwanna be- i do." Cronus smiles, rubbing Kankri's tail gently with one hand.   
"I- I think that w9uld be appr9priate." Kankri nods, smiling a bit too.   
"can i hug you?" Cronus asks, and when Kankri nods, wraps his arms around him.   
"red for you, kankri."   
"Red f9r y9u t99, Cr9nus."


End file.
